Never Ending Bonds
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Sebelum hari pernikahanya, Athrun dan Cagalli pergi untuk meminta restu kepada dua orang yang paling mereka kasihi. Walaupun keduanya tidak ada disisi mereka tapi kedua orang tersebut sangat sulit dilupakan, sebagai sahabat, dan juga sebagai saudara dan keluarga. AxC, KxL. Tsundere Lacus. OOC


**Character ; Athrun Zala , Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne**

**Fiction : Gundam SEED**

**Dedicated to KirAku & AsuCaga lovers**

**I'm not owned Gundam SEED and all these character belong to Sunrise and the right owner**

**OS**

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walaupun kalian berdua sudah tak ada di sisi kami<strong>_

_**Tidak berarti hubungan persahabatan, dan persaudaraan kita akan berakhir...**_

_**Untuk orang terkasih kami, Kira Yamato dan Lacus Clyne  
><strong>_

Di kepuluan utama ORB, kepulauan Onorogo. Para penduduk sedang antusias mengenai sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di negara netral milik mereka. Ya, negara yang berpenduduk dengan campuran antara natural dan coordinator itu sedang menanti sejarah baru yang akan menjadi awal kehidupan dari Putri Cagalli Yula Athha, Presiden ORB yang sudah memerintah selama empat tahun ini. Dia akan menikah dengan Athrun Zala. Putra dari mendiang Patrick Zala, mantan Ketua Dewan Tertinggi PLANT yang sudah wafat lima tahun lalu. Diharapkan pernikahan mereka akan membawa keserasian kehidupan yang harmonis antara natural dan coordinator.

Para panitia acara, juga termasuk polisi, tentara, militer ORB juga ikut berpartisipasi untuk menjaga keamanan dan kelancaran acara pernikahan Putri Cagalli yang tinggal menghitung hari. Para anggota dewan ORB juga membantu Cagalli untuk menyelesaikan berbagai laporan-laporan yang masuk. Persiapan lain seperti tempat acara pernikahan, dan baju pernikahan pun sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh penjahit-penjahit ahli dari kota ORB.

Cagalli harus mengakui, sebelum hari pernikahanya ini bukanya membuat semakin dirinya santai, malah membuatnya semakin kerepotan. Seharusnya seorang gadis harus dipingit sebelum dirinya menikah bukan?Tapi tidak untuk wanita dengan rambut kuning keemasan ini. Dia tidak boleh lupa tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kepala Negara yang juga harus melayani masyarakatnya.

Saat ini Cagalli sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Dia masih harus menandatangani beberapa kertas kesepakatan kerja sama dengan beberapa negara lain. Karena dia merasa cukup penat, dia menghentikan kegiatanya dahulu sementara. Di meja kerjanya, terdapat satu bingkai foto yang diisi dengan dua gambar. Dia tersenyum pada foto tersebut, dan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Sampai saat pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk oleh seseorang..

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuklah", kata Cagalli yang sudah menghabiskan pekerjaanya.

"Cagalli, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?", tanya seorang Athrun Zala yang masih mengenakan seragam tentara ORB.

"Athrun. Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikanya. Apakah kita akan pergi sekarang?", tanya wanita itu menyambut Athrun dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ya, kalau kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat. Pasti mereka akan marah jika kita tidak datang padanya", jawabnya tertawa kecil.

Athrun dan Cagalli meninggalkan ruang kerja mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Mengetahui Cagalli akan meninggalkan kantor kepresidenanya, beberapa pengawal menghampiri Athrun. Mereka menanyakan apakah perlu pengawalan untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku dan Cagalli akan baik-baik saja", tolak Athrun halus.

Mendengar jawaban dari Athrun, mereka mengangguk. Athrun dan Cagalli pergi dari kantor kepresidenan dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Athrun. Begitu menaiki mobil Athrun, iris amber Cagalli melihat ada sebuah buket mawar putih di kursi bagian belakang. Dia tahu bunga itu milik siapa.

"Kau sudah membeli bunganya?", tanya Cagalli sambil memasang seat belt miliknya.

"Ya", Athrun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan kantor calon istrinya tersebut.

Di perjalanan mereka saling bercerita tentang kesibukan satu sama lain. Tidak terasa sepuluh menit perjalanan, mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah daerah sepi di pinggir pantai. Athrun memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu keluarlah Cagalli dan Athrun sambil membawa dua buket bunga mawar putih yang banyak, dan diikat dengan pita putih. Terlihat beberapa bunga kecil terselip di sana. Athrun meletakkan tanganya dipinggang Cagalli sambil berjalan ke sisi halaman luas yang terletak dipinggir jurang laut tersebut.

Tidak sampai dua menit mereka sudah sampai ke bibir jurang yang jaraknya kurang dari lima puluh meter. Berdiri dua nisan dengan tanda salib yang terbuat dari kayu dan hiasanya mawar merah yang tumbuh merambat di sana. Tercium aroma semerbak mawar yang tertiup bercampur dengan aroma segarnya udara laut.

"Kami datang, Kira, Lacus", senyum sepasang kekasih yang sudah memadu kasih selama empat tahun lamanya di hadapan nisan Kira Yamato dan Lacus Clyne.

Athrun dan Cagalli lalu duduk berdua bersimpuh di depan makam sahabat terbaik mereka, dan juga kakak kembar dari Cagalli lalu menyempatkan berdoa. Ini adalah tahun ke lima kepergian dari Lacus Clyne yang tewas karena gugur di medan pertempuran terakhir saat perang Bloody Valentine terjadi.

Lacus Clyne, dua untaian nama yang menjadi sebuah cerita, kenangan, harapan, doa, dan harta berharga yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok biduanita itu? Semua orang mengenalnya dari doa, dan harapan yang dia lantunkan menjadi syair-syair lagu yang mengguggah perasaan umat manusia untuk hidup dalam tenang dan kedamaian. Selain itu dia juga merupakan mantan tentara ZAFT dengan MSnya ZGMF X-19 Siren. Jika orang-orang percaya bahwa biduanita itu memiliki sifat wanita, maka tidak bagi orang-orang yang sudah sangat mengenalnya. Seperti dua kepribadian dalam satu badan.

"Hai, Kira, Lacus. Besok, aku dan Athrun akan menikah. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kami menikah juga", Cagalli berbicara pada makam Lacus sambil bersender di pundak Athrun.

"Ya, setelah perjalanan panjang", lanjut Athrun.

"Tapi… aku akan sangat senang kalau kau, dan Kira bisa hadir bersama dengan kami…", suara Cagalli terdengar sedih.

Athrun pun langsung mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Cagalli dengan perlahan. Dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti Cagalli. Ini sudah tahun kelima pasca gugurnya Lacus karena dia melindungi Cagalli dan Kusanagi.

_**Flashback**_

Pada tahun CE.71 terjadi perpecahan antara Natural dan Coordinator. Melibatkan dua kubu besar, yaitu ZAFT dan juga Aliansi Bumi. Zodiac Alliance Freedom Teatory merupakan sebuah organisasi militer yang berdiri untuk melindungi Coordinator baik yang berada di Bumi maupun di koloni angkasa luar yang disebut dengan PLANT's. Pada awalnya, tanpa peringatan apapun. Aliansi Bumi menembakkan rudal nuklir ke koloni PLANT's yang mengakibatkan ratusan ribu jiwa yang menghuni koloni tersebut tewas. Dari sini awalnya peperangan tanpa akhir antara kedua belah pihak tidak terelakkan.

Namun beberapa orang yang menyadari bahwa perang ini harus disudahi, seperti sosok-sosok ikon dalam kedua belah pihak, yaitu Lacus Clyne mantan prajurit ZAFT sekaligus pilot dari ZGM-A/07 Aegis seorang Putri dari Almarhum Mantan Ketua Dewan tertinggi Siegel Clyne, Athrun Zala mantan prajurit ZAFT, mantan pilot dari ZGM-S/03 Savior putra Ketua Dewan tertinggi saat ini Patrick Zala sekaligus dari tungan Lacus sendiri, Kira Yamato mantan prajurit sukarelawan Aliansi Bumi yang tidak sengaja terseret perang ini karena ingin melindungi adik tirinya yaitu Tuan Putri kerajaan ORB, Cagalli Yulla Athha yang terseret dalam perang antara ZAFT dan Aliansi Bumi. Mantan Pilot ZGM-S/02 Strike. Sebenarnya dia adalah Putra mahkota yang mengasingkan diri ke Heliopolis demi menghindari politik di ORB, Bumi.

Keempat orang pemuda dan pemudi itu menjadi 'Leader' yang mempertemukan ketiga belah pihak. Athrun dan Lacus yang mewakili ZAFT, Kira yang mewakili dari Aliansi Bumi yang telah memberontak, dan Cagalli yang mewakili ORB yang merupakan pihak netral. Dari perkumpulan itu mereka sepakat untuk membangun kerja sama untuk menghentikan keadaan perang yang semakin memburuk dan semakin banyak merugikan ini. Mereka mendirikan perkumpulan 'Three Ships Alliance' yang terdiri dari Clyne Faction, Mantan Pasukan Aliansi Bumi, dan ORB.

Dia berdiri di kamarnya. Sosok dengan rambut merah muda yang mengenakan seragam ZAFT merah dan rok putih lipat sepuluh senti di atas lutut. Sambil menatapi bintang dari kaca jendela kamarnya yang berada di dek kapal curianya.

FFF-MX Eternal. Sebuah kapal luar angkasa, unit khusus pengangkut ZGMF X-10 A Freedom, ZGMF X-19 Siren, juga ZGMF X-20 A Justice. Ketiga MS tersebut dicuri oleh Lacus. Besyukur dengan pemerintahan Zala yang mengedepankan pembuatan MS menggunakan Nuclear Jammer Canceller dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjadikanya senjata untuk melawan kembali kekejaman politik, dan rencana genosida kepada Natural bumi yang akan dilakukan oleh Ayah dari Athrun tersebut.

Kapal hasil curianya bersama dengan orang-orang loyalist ayahnya, atau yang biasa disebut dengan Clyne Faction. Sebuah fraksi yang didirikan oleh Almarhum Ayahnya, Siegel Clyne untuk melawan idealisme radikal coordinator dari Patrick Zala.

Saat ini kapal itu tengah bergabung dengan dua kapal lainya yang membelot dari masing-masing pihak kecuali Kusanagi milik ORB yang sengaja diluncurkan oleh Almarhum dari Uzumi Nara Athha untuk menyelamatkan putri dan juga harapan kecil ORB ke angkasa sebelum dibumi hanguskan oleh tentara Aliansi Bumi. Di sisi lain, Archangel, kapal perang utama Aliansi Bumi memang membelot dari Aliansi Bumi karena mereka merasa perang ini salah. Mereka ingin mencoba mengoreksi kembali apa yang harus mereka perbaiki untuk dunia yang lebih baik ini.

Hari ini adalah orang-orang sedang beristirahat dari pelarian mereka. Ya, dianggap pengkhianat oleh negaramu sendiri dimana kamu berusaha memperbaiki dunia yang salah ini merupakan hal yang menyakitkan. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi selain menggunakan cara itu. Mereka lelah, tidak ada cara lain.

"Permisi", suara Cagalli dari luar kamar sambil menekan interkom.

Si surai merah muda langsung menoleh. Dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dia pun mempersilahkan Putri Athha itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Silahkan", pintu kamar Lacus terbuka.

Di kamar Lacus, ada yang berbeda dengan kamar yang lainya. Kamar yang dia tempati lebih luas dibanding kamar Lacus adalah putri dari Clyne, maka dia secara tidak langsung menempati posisi sebagai Wakil Kapten dari Eternal, dan juga Pemimpin dari Clyne Faction. Jadi, itu hal yang lumrah jika dia mendapat kamar khusus Kapten walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan posisi tersebut. Di sana tersedia beberapa sofa kulit, meja tamu, dan juga teko elektronik untuk membuat teh. Salah satu kebiasaan putri Clyne itu adalah minum teh. Jadi dia menyediakan teh kepada Wakil Kapten dari Kusanagi itu.

"Ini silahkan, Cagalli-hime", Lacus meletakkan cangkir di depan Cagalli yang sudah duduk di sana.

"Terima kasih, Lacus-san", jawabnya sopan. "Mohon panggil saja aku, Cagalli"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya teh saja", dia pun ikut duduk bersebrangan dengan Cagalli.

"Kata Athrun… ada yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa, Lacus-san?", Cagalli menerawang permintaan Lacus.

Orbs cerulean milik Lacus memandang putri Athha yang duduk di hadapanya mengenakan dress kimono berwarna hijau, dan juga penampilanya yang agung seperti Tuan Putri kebanyakan. Terulas senyum tipis di wajah seorang Lacus Clyne dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam namun sebenarnya hatinya lembut itu. Walaupun dia juga dikenal sebagai 'Idol' tapi dia lebih memberatkan ke profesinya sebagai seorang prajurit.

"Bisakah aku bertanya padamu dengan jujur, Cagalli-hime? Aku harap, Cagalli-hime mau menjawabnya dengan jujur", Lacus dengan tenang menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofanya.

"Eh… ya", dia tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan oleh Lacus ini.

"Apakah kau menyukai Athrun?"

Begitu pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya, membuat si iris amber terdiam. Rasanya pertanyaan itu menyekat udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Dia hanya tertunduk sambil mengumpulkan jari-jarinya diatas pangkuanya. Lacus hanya memperhatikan sikap Cagalli sambil menunggu jawaban yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin memaksa putri Athha yang bertahta itu menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Lacus-san", kata-katanya dalam sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

"Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu", Lacus menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya… hal itu tidak boleh kulakukan", jawabnya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa", Lacus berdiri dari hadapanya. Melihat Wakil Kapten dari Eternal itu meninggalkan tempat duduknya, mata Cagalli pun mengikuti arah kemana Lacus pergi. "Jatuh cinta itu perkara yang wajar. Tidak mengenal tempat, waktu, dan siapa".

"Ta..tapi, Lacus-san bukankah Athrun adalah tunanganmu?", Cagalli mengepalkan jari-jari tanganya dan pertanyaan itu tertahan di dadanya. Dia tidak ingin menanyakanya tapi tetap saja pertanyaan yang menyesakkan dada itu tetap terucap.

"Tidak lagi", Lacus menghadap ke jendela lagi.

"Eh?", kedua iris Cagalli melebar.

"Ya. Pertunangan kami dibatalkan. Ayahku sudah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat oleh ayah Athrun. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi kami bisa dihubungkan dengan pertunangan itu", jemari-jemari lentik Lacus menyentuh kaca jendelanya. "Yang Athrun butuhkan adalah Tuan Putri sepertimu, bukan gadis bermulut kasar, dan tomboy sepertiku", tawanya pelan.

"Lacus-san…", Cagalli tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari mantan tunangan Athrun tersebut.

"Lagipula… aku yang bodoh waktu itu. Kenapa aku mau menerima pertunangan tanpa di dasari rasa satu sama lain? Tapi si Athrun itu juga bodoh! Si bodoh itu juga, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan bahwa dia juga bisa menolak pertunangan itu", Lacus jadi mengomel sendiri.

Di luar ruangan Lacus, Athrun berdiri. Dia hanya terdiam dengan apa yang sedari tadi kedua gadis itu bicarakan. Pada awalnya dia khawatir Lacus akan mengkonfrontir Cagalli dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun dugaanya salah.

"Ya, Athrun adalah pilihan yang baik untukmu, Cagalli-hime. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, dan dia bisa menentukan pilihanya. Saat itu kami masih sama-sama bodoh, dan orang tua kamilah yang menentukan pilihanya. Namun… baik aku dan Athrun. Kami sama-sama sudah bisa menentukan pilihanya sekarang. Dan pilihanku adalah…ingin melihat Cagalli-hime bisa membimbing si bodoh itu kejalan yang benar", Lacus berusaha semampunya untuk bisa tersenyum.

"Ti..tidak Lacus-san, itu…", perempuan ORB itu berdiri dari kursinya. Cagalli yang notabene seorang wanita pun tahu betul bagaimana keputusan itu sangat sulit bagi Lacus yang sudah hampir separuh hidupnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Athrun. Karena pada umur tujuh tahun mereka sudah ditunangkan, dan mereka juga menjalani sekolah kemiliteran bersama-sama.

"Pilihanku adalah untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia ini, seperti apa yang Ayah impikan. Gadis keras kepala sepertiku tidak cocok untuk memikirkan perasaan lelaki bodoh macam Athrun", di sela nafasnya yang sesak dia tertawa agar terlihat cool. Dia lalu pergi dari jendela yang sedari tadi ia menatapnya dan menghampiri Cagalli. Dipeluknya gadis dengan rambut pirang tersebut. "Aku seorang prajurit ZAFT, aku terlalu bangga dengan seragam yang kupakai, Cagalli-hime. Hingga tidak ada ruang dalam hatiku untuk memikirkan apa, dan bagaimana bisa memperlakukan lelaki dengan baik",bisiknya.

Cagalli membalas pelukan Lacus. Di usapnya helai-helai rambut gadis coordinator dengan perasaan dan mental baja tersebut.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lacus-san…", jawab Cagalli dengan haru.

"Ya… aku juga, Cagalli-hime. Terima kasih telah menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk Athrun", dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh Putri Athha itu.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Lacus di Eternal, Cagalli kembali ke Kusanagi dengan perasaan yang tenang. Akhirnya Lacus memberikan penjelasan hubunganya dengan Athrun saat ini. Dia juga sangat bahagia dengan keputusan Lacus itu. Pada awalnya dia takut bahwa ini akan memperkeruh suasana. Namun Lacus ternyata memberikan rambu hijau padanya bahwa kini baik Athrun dan Lacus sudah memilih jalanya masing-masing. Setelah yakin Putri Athha itu sudah pergi dari Eternal, dia bergantian pergi ke kamar Lacus.

"Lacus, ini aku, Athrun", Athrun berada di depan pintu kamar Lacus.

Tidak ada jawaban. Athrun tahu kalau kamar Lacus tidak dikunci. Dia langsung masuk tanpa seizin dari yang empunya kamar. Mata Athrun tidak bisa melihat apapun karena sangat gelap di sana, semua lampu kamar telah dimatikan. Tapi telinganya tak salah mendengar. Suara isakan tangis. Athrun langsung menyalakan lampu kamar Lacus. Ya, dia menemukan gadis itu sedang berbaring sambil memeluk bantal dan menangis.

"Lacus!", pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap itu langsung menghampiri ranjang dimana Lacus sedang menangis.

"B..bodoh!", Lacus langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kau…", Athrun memperhatikan wajah Lacus yang memerah, hidungnya yang basah, air matanya yang masih mengalir, nafasnya yang pendek.

"Aku tidak mempersilahkanmu masuk! Tapi kenapa kau masuk, sialan?!", ucap Lacus kasar seperti biasanya.

"Aku khawatir padamu bodoh!", bentak pemuda yang masih berlutut satu kaki di bawah ranjang Lacus.

"Aku baik-baik saja!", dengan tanganya dia langsung menghapus air matanya dan juga air hidungnya. "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa", kebohongan terlontar dengan nada ketus ala Lacus. Lacus dikenal dengan suaranya yang lembut dia juga pandai berakting seperti idola pada umumnya.

"Idiot!", dengan kasar, tangan Athrun menarik tangan Lacus yang sibuk menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Iris zamrud Athrun dengan jelas bisa melihat Lacus yang hancur namun dia masih berakting tsundere di saat seperti ini.

"Ya… kita sudah membuat jalanya bukan? Aku sudah memilihnya, tidak ada kata kembali",Lacus berusaha tersenyum kepada Athrun yang saat ini melihatnya dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Lacus dikenal sebagai gadis keras kepala, dan juga pantang menangis di depan semua orang. Bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai Ace milik Clyne Faction yang dengan gagah melindungi orang-orang yang sampai saat ini masih setia padanya.

"Lacus…", ya. Baik Athrun dan Lacus sudah menentukan pilihanya.

"Ya… seperti itu bukan? Semuanya sudah selesai, Athrun. Selama ini… aku sangat senang bisa ada di sisimu, maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Tuan Putri yang kau inginkan", Lacus menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha berbicara seperti biasa walaupun dadanya dipenuhi rasa kekecewaan yang luar biasa. "Tapi, semuanya baik-baik saja bukan? Cagalli-hime adalah orangnya".

Athrun langsung memeluk Lacus. Tidak tahan menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya, Lacus juga membalas pelukan Athrun. Dia ingin memeluk Athrun untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku menyanyangimu, Lacus. Sungguh", tidak terasa bulir air mata Athrun ikut terjatuh dipelukan Lacus.

"Ya. Aku juga. Tapi kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada coordinator idiot sepertimu hah?", dengan guyonanya dia ingin mengibur dirinya sendiri walaupun itu masih mengejek orang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengecewakanmu, Lacus", dilepaskan pelukanya tadi. Dia ingin bisa menatap Lacus lagi.

"Ya. Kau harus minta maaf padaku, idiot. Kalau kau tidak bodoh, tidak seharusnya kau minta maaf seperti ini padaku", Lacus tertawa disela-sela tangisanya.

"Kau memang adikku yang bodoh", tangan Athrun yang lebar mengusap-usap pucuk kepala dari mantan tunanganya itu. Diantara semua 'Leader' Lacus lah yang paling muda. Karena umurnya masih menginjak lima belas tahun.

"Adik? Tidak buruk juga. Hei, aku jenius tahu!", gadis itu memprotes Athrun yang mengejeknya bodoh. "Kalau aku bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa melarikan Freedom, Siren, dan Eternal!", dengan bangganya dia memamerkan barang-barang hasil curianya masih matanya yang dalam keadaan sembab.

"Hahaha ya, ya", Athrun tertawa melihat Lacus yang masih bisa sombong dengan wajah sembab sehabis menangis tadi. "Aku memang bodoh…", katanya pelan sambil mengusap-usap lagi kepala Lacus.

Kira Yamato tidak bersuara apapun mengetahui Athrun dan Lacus sedang menyamankan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat gadis yang dia sukai sekarang benar-benar sedih. Tapi, mendengar apa yang barusan Lacus katakan pada Athrun membuatnya menyadari. Sekuat apapun figur Lacus Clyne, tidak perduli dia seorang coordinator yang memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada manusia biasa dia hanya seorang gadis biasa pada umumnya. Bisa jatuh cinta, dan rapuh.

"Lacus…", kata Kira sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang lebar di depan ruangan Lacus.

-xx-

"Jadi… kita akan menyerang Genesis dengan tidak langsung? Tapi bagaimana dengan Dominion?", tanya Mu La Fllaga yang tidak lain adalah Kapten kedua yang memerintah dari Archangel.

"Ya, menyakitkan memang. Tidak Dominion, tidak ZAFT semua akan mengepung kita", komentar Kisaka yang merupakan asisten pribadi Cagalli dari Kusanagi.

"Entahlah. Apa dengan tiga kapal ini cukup untuk menyerang Dominion, ZAFT, dan Genesis?", pikir Andrew Waltfeld Kapten kapal dari Eternal.

Para Kapten Three Ship Alliance itu sedang memutar otak bagaimana bisa melindungi Bumi, dan Plant's sekaligus. Namun itu tidak mudah pastinya. Karena Aliansi Bumi, memegang nuklir. Sedangkan ZAFT sendiri memegang Genesis, senajat sinar gamma raksasa yang bisa menghancurkan bumi sekali tembak. Jika mereka sama-sama menarik pelatuk, maka habislah semua.

"Aku punya ide", kata Cagalli sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Semua orang mendengarkan pada Putri Athha itu melalui intercom dari kapal mereka masing-masing. Ya, mendengarkan ide dari seseorang mungkin bisa memberikan masukan kepada mereka yang sekarang dipusingkan dengan Dominion dan juga Genesis.

"Bagaimana dengan Archangel menghadang Dominion? Bukankah Dominion sekelas dengan Archangel? Aku yakin pertarungan akan imbang. Selagi Archangel meyibukkan Dominion, maka Kusanagi dan Eternal akan menerobos ke barisan tentara ZAFT yang berjaga dengan Genesisnya", ungkapnya.

"Aku setuju", Lacus langsung menyetujui ide Cagalli."Lawan kita hanya Vesalius kan? Jika hanya itu saja aku percaya Eternal dan Kusanagi bisa melewati mereka. Aku akan berada di garis depan. Athrun akan bantu Mu-san saat melawan Dominion, aku dan Kira akan berusaha di sini", dia menyimpulkan idenya.

"Kedengaranya ide itu memang bagus bisa melakukan dua misi dalam sekali dayung, tapi tetap saja itu penuh resiko. Jika Kusanagi maupun Eternal tidak bisa menerobos barisan Vesalius, maka usaha mereka untuk merusakkan Genesis tidak berhasil", Mu berpikir ulang. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Eh, tapi Lacus-sama", potong Dacosta.

"Orang yang di garis depan tidak cocok untuk jadi Kapten kapal", katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku serahkan kapal ini padamu, Andrew", perintah Lacus yang tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Akhirnya mereka setuju dengan ide Cagalli. Operasi pun segera di mulai. Athrun sudah berada lebih dahulu di hangar dan sudah berada di dalam Justice sambil mempersiapkan MSnya. Dia berbicara pada Cagalli melalui intercomnya yang terhubung melalui Kusanagi.

"Berhati-hatilah, Athrun", harapan Putri Cagalli terucap.

"Eh, ya. Cagalli juga. Setelah membantu Lacus dan Kira menerobos Vesalius aku akan membantu Mu-san dan Archangel", Athrun membeberkan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Ya", senyumnya.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji, akan kembali ke sisimu", Athrun juga membalas senyum Cagalli.

Di sisi lain Lacus yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pilot suit nya, sudah keluar dari kamar gantinya sambil membawa helmnya. Dia masih mengenakan pilot suit ZAFT walaupun sudah membelot dari sana. Tau-tau di depan sudah ada Kira yang menunggunya. Begitu melihat sosok pemuda dengan kulit tan itu dia langsung kaget dan salting.

"A..apa?", tanyanya.

"Ingin pergi bersama-sama", jawabnya ceria.

"Bo…bodoh ya! Kita kan memang pergi bersama-sama. Kau tidak ingat misinya?", wajah Lacus tiba-tiba memerah. Dia langsung meninggalkan Kira begitu saja.

Melihat gadis yang pernah dia tolong saat tenggelam di pulau terpencil itu sama kelakuanya. Ketus, dan pura-pura tidak perduli, namun dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Lacus, justru dia melihat sikap itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dari biduanita berambut merah muda yang rambutnya kini sudah dia sanggul itu . Dia pun pergi menyusul Lacus dan berada di belakangnya. Tahu diikuti oleh kakak dari Cagalli itu dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada pemuda yang sering menggodanya itu.

"Hari…hari ini berhati-hati ya", kata Lacus yang bingung merangkai kata-kata. Jelas sekali Lacus benar-benar kaku saat berdua saja dengan Kira. Pada awalnya dia ingin berbasa-basi. Tapi entah kenapa dia juga terlihat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Kira.

"Eh terima kasih", Kira tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya", saat Lacus akan pergi dari Kira tiba-tiba tanganya ditarik oleh pilot Freedom tersebut.

"Eh?", toleh Lacus yang kaget tanganya ditarik oleh Kira. Membuat jantungnya semakin dag-dig-dug.

"Aku sudah tahu kau sering berbuat nekat. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh", kata Kira sambil menarik Lacus dalam pelukanya.

Membatu, Lacus Clyne membatu karena dipeluk oleh Kira Yamato yang diam-diam memendam perasaanya.

"Sudah cukup bodoh melihatmu berakting sebagai tsundere yang juga mampu berakting sebagai biduan di PLANT. Jangan berakting sok kuat di medan perang seperti ini. Itu berbahaya", masih belum melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku… aku bukan berakting tahu! Aku itu kuat!", bantahnya tidak melepaskan pelukan Kira yang mengejutkanya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi… kumohon. Jadilah gadis pada umumnya yang bisa berlindung di balik punggungku",Kira serius.

"Anak bodoh… ", Lacus melunak. "Aku ini prajurit… kalau aku lemah bagaimana aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ingin kulindungi?", ucapnya pelan sambil menatap iris amethyst Kira yang begitu lembut kepadanya.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu", ditatapnya sepasang cruelean yang menghiasi wajah gadis yang berada di hadapanya sekarang. "Semuanya…", wajah Kira mendekat dan yang dia tuju adalah bibir pink merekah yang biasa Lacus gunakan kadang-kadang untuk 'mengumpat'. Tapi sejujurnya bukan mengumpat dalam artian sebenarnya. Dia hanya susah untuk berekspresi.

Lacus memejamkan matanya dan menerima ciuman dari pemuda yang pernah melihatnya telanjang bulat karena dengan kebaikan hatinya mau menolongnya saat tenggelam. Pertemuan yang memalukan itu, mengingat betapa konyolnya dirinya mau menerima tawaran Kira bertelanjang karena Kira mau mengeringkan seragamnya yang basah akibat tidak sengaja tenggelam di pulau terpencil itu. Tapi Kira tetap memberikan selimutnya untuk melindungi tubuh Lacus dari dinginya malam saat itu. Pertemuan ketiga mereka saling menghabisi satu sama lain. Mereka saling membunuh demi membalaskan dendam masing-masing, Lacus dendam karena Kira yang tidak sengaja membunuh teman sejawatnya Nichol Ahmarfi, dan juga Athrun yang dikiranya telah dibunuh Kira dengan Strike. Pertemuan keempat mereka saling memaafkan saat menyadari semua ambisi mereka salah, semua memori pertemuan mereka Kira dan Lacus menyelesaikan cumbuan mereka. Kristal air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Lacus mengalir.

-xx-

"Jangan sampai mati, bodoh", senyumnya.

"Brengsek kalian!", dengan kedua beam saber yang dia miliki, Lacus memberantas habis semua GOUFs yang menghadang jalanya Kusanagi dan Eternal.

"Lacus, kau tidak apa-apa?!", panggil Kira yang sibuk mengurusi Vesalius.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cagalli, Kapten Andrew cepat masuk kesana! Aku akan menghadang dari belakang, Kira tolong bantu Kusanagi!", perintah Lacus melalui intercom yang terhubung ke Kusanagi dan Eternal yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya.

"Ayo, Cagalli!", lanjut Kira yang berada di depan.

"Baik! Kusanagi maju!", Cagalli memerintahkan Kusanagi menerobos jalan yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Lacus.

"Lindungi Kusanagi, buka semua tembakan!", Andrew juga bertugas melindungi Kusanagi yang saat ini berada dibawah perlindunganya.

"Siren dan Freedom ya… huh, dasar merepotkan saja, kedua bocah itu", dengan Providence yang menjadi MS nya Rau le Cruze yang awalnya bersembunyi langsung mengincar Kusanagi dan Eternal.

Tahu begitu Providence datang dengan menembakkan riffle beam ke arah Kusanagi dan Eternal, Lacus tidak akan membiarkan mantan Komandanya itu menyentuh kedua kapal itu. Dia langsung melindungi keduanya.

"Sialan! Rau le Cruzee!", dengan kecepatan tinggi Lacus yang memang terkenal dengan close range combat nya menyerang secara langsung.

"Sungguh, aku bangga padamu, Lacus Clyne. Sebagai mantan prajuritku, kau memang menguasai hal itu!", Rau menangkis serangan Lacus dengan menggunakan shield armor yang berada di lengan Providence.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Membalaskan dendam Ibu?! Ibuku tidak membutuhkan balas dendam seperti apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!", kedua beam yang berada dipinggang Siren menembak ke arah Providence yang sangat-sangat dekat denganya.

Rau yang terlalu konsentrasi dengan pertarungan jarak pendek dengan Lacus langsung terkejut mendapatkan serangan itu.

"Rhea…", sebutnya pelan. "Ya… ini semua kulakukan demi Rhea Antoniette-Clyne… Ibumu bukan Rhea… dia bukan!", entah kenapa amarahnya meledak saat Lacus menyebut Rhea sebagai Ibu danya. Jelas saja.

Rhea Antoniette-Clyne adalah Ibu kandung Lacus yang menyerahkan rahim dan bayinya untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian Ultimate Coordinator, yaitu Lacus. Rau dan Rhea dahulu adalah sahabat dekat. Hati Rhea yang tulus mampu membuat Rau luluh dan percaya akan ada semua kebaikan baik pada semua manusia. Itu juga yang membuatnya percaya diri bahwa seorang klone 'gagal' seperti dirinya mempunyai kebaikan untuk hidup.

Namun, kematian Rhea yang diakibatkan dibunuh oleh para bangsawan ZAFT yang menginginkan putrinya membuat Rau marah besar. Termasuk pada Siegel Clyne dan juga Patrick Zala. Pria yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan menggunakan topeng itu berpikir kali ini semua manusia harus mati. Tidak perduli bahwa mereka Coordinator atau Natural. Ego mereka terlalu besar sehingga merebut wanita itu dari kehidupanya. Terdengar lagi di kepalanya, suara wanita tersebut.

'_Rau… tidak perduli kau kloning atau bukan… dirimu adalah dirimu. Kau hidup, dan kau memilikinya… kau memiliki hak untuk hidup'_

"Apa katamu?!", Lacus terdiam.

"Kau bukan putri orang itu jangan sembarangan menyebut dia Ibumu!", beam saber Rau mengarah ke Siren. Namun dalam keadaan SEED Mode, Lacus bisa memprediksi hal ini, langsung menendang beam saber yang ditujukan ke arahnya. "Cih!", setelah beam saber yang dia gunakan tak berhasil, yang terjadi malah adanya ledakan dari beam saber Providence. Rau kabur menuju Eternal dan Kusanagi. Karena ledakan tersebut, MS yang digunakan Rau sudah rusak parah. Namun bisa dia gunakan untuk kabur.

Tak terima ditinggal oleh Providence, Siren langsung menuju Kusanagi dan Eternal agar sebisa mungkin melindungi Kira dan yang lain. Kira melindungi Kusanagi dan juga Eternal yang saat ini benar-benar dalam keadaan genting. Yzac Joule, dan juga Dearkka Elthman MS nya dalam kondisi rusak parah dan saat ini sudah di dalam perlindgan Eternal.

"Kira!", susul Lacus.

"Lacus! Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kira masih dalam Freedom.

"Kurang ajar si Rau itu…", rutuknya.

"Bagaimana Cagalli?", Lacus menghubungi Cagalli.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja", jawab Cagalli dari Kusanagi yang sudah menyerang Genesis bersama dengan Eternal. Syukurlah, tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari ZAFT.

Tiba-tiba jantung Lacus berdetak kencang. Peluh keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh melandanya.

"Ada yang aneh…", bisik Lacus. Tapi suara itu tetap terdengar di intercom milik Kusanagi, Eternal, dan Freedom.

"Ada apa Lacus?", tanya Andrew yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh sang pilot Siren.

"Apakah ini tidak aneh… kemudahan ini…", nafasnya semakin berat.

"Komandan", Vesalius memanggil Rau le Cruze.

"Ya. Serang mereka…", perintahnya.

"Stampfether tembak!"

Lohengerin raksasa tiba-tiba menembakkan ke arah Kusanagi dan Eternal. Para kru Kusanagi dan Eternal tiba-tiba melacak suhu panas tinggi yang datang tiba-tiba dan mendekat. Lacus yang berada di depan Kusanagi langsung memasang Siren dalam posisi bertahan.

"Cagalli!", teriak Athrun yang dari kejauhan melihat kejadian tersebut.

Cagalli langsung memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap tewas di sana saat Lohengirin raksasa itu menyerang kapalnya. Serangan tiba-tiba yang datang selama tiga detik itu tidak terasa terlewat begitu saja. Cagalli pikir, hidupnya sudah berakhir. Tapi dugaanya salah.

"Bodoh… sudah kubilang… ada yang aneh 'kan?", Siren berdiri di depan Kusanagi.

"L…Lacus…", Cagalli melihat MS itu masih berdiri di depan kapalnya.

"Lacus…", Kira tidak menyangka Lacus akan melindungi Kusanagi sendirian.

"Aku… ", suara intercom Lacus menghilang.

Ledakan besar terjadi di depan mata Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Kusanagi dan Eternal. Kira yang shock langsung berubah menjadi SEED Mode melihat tidak ada yang tersisa dari MS milik Lacus yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia langsung mencari Vesalius yang membawa stamfether itu. Dia melihat Vesalius yang memiliki Lohengirin besar yang baru saja menembak MS Lacus. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, dengan brutal dia langsung menghabisi Vesalius dengan brondongan riffle gun dan beam terkuatnya. Alhasil dari amarahnya Vesalius pengangku Stamfether itu hancur ditempat tanpa perlawanan apapun.

"Hahahaha!", suara Rau terdengar ke intercom Freedom. "Akhirnya gadis kutukan itu hilang!"

"Kau…", suara Kira dalam dan dia sangat marah begitu Rau yang dibalik Vesalius tersebut.

"Kalau begini semuanya musnah bersamaan dengan gadis itu! Dia perebut kehidupan dari Rhea Antoniette, dia pantas mati!", tawanya masih menyerang Freedom.

"Aku tidak perduli apa hubungan Ibu Lacus denganmu, tapi… tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini pantas mati termasuk Lacus, brengsek!", Kira menyerang Rau membabi buta.

"Manusia! Manusia yang pantas mati, Kira Yamato! Kau tidak akan mengerti hal itu! Karena kau dilahirkan sama dengan gadis kutukan itu! Seharusnya kau juga mati bersamaan dengan semua keegoisan dan asa manusia!", Rau mulai menggila. Hatinya tersentak mendengar apa yang barusan Kira katakan, semua orang memiliki hak untuk hidup… "Rhea…"

"Ya.. jika Lacus tidak pantas untuk hidup maka… kau juga tidak pantas untuk hidup, Rau le Cruze!"

Freedom dan Providence saling menusukkan beam saber ke satu sama lain. Kaca helm yang Rau gunakan retak perlahan, terlihatlah wajah asli miliknya yang sambil menitiskan air mata.

"Rhea… maaf…"

Di sisi lain, tusukan beam saber dari Providence juga tepat mengenai tubuh Kira yang saat ini mereka sama-sama berada di depan Genesis. Cipratan darah milik Kira sudah mengotori ruang kokpitnya yang masih terdapat beam saber milik Rau. Nafasnya terputus-putus, namun dia masih setengah sadar sambil melihat perutnya yang tertusuk senjata besar itu.

"Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang… apakah aku pantas hidup… Lacus?", senyumnya sambil terbayang dalam kepalanya Lacus datang padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang gadis itu perlihatkan padanya.

Sosok itu berdiri di hadapanya. Tidak ada pemandangan apapun kecuali padang rumput sepanjang mata memandang. Langit biru yang begitu kontras dengan warna hijau dari rerumputan tersebut.

'_Anak bodoh… semua orang berhak hidup… bahkan Rau le Cruze… kau… semua orang…'_

_'Jadi… apakah aku melakukan kesalahan karena membunuh mereka semua?'_

_'Semua yang bernyawa, memilikinya. Tinggal bagaimana kita menjaganya, masa depan kita. Kau sudah melindungi banyak orang bukan?'_

_'Benarkah… apakah aku berhasil melindungimu?'_

_'Ya… bahkan sampai saat ini… Ngomong-ngomong ada tempat yang bagus dari sini untuk beristirahat. Kau mau ikut denganku?'_

_'Tempat beristirahat…?'_

_'Ya! Tapi perjalananya masih panjang. Kau bilang kau ingin aku bisa berlindung di balik punggungmu bukan?'_

_'Ya… aku ingin ikut bersamamu….'_

Gadis dengan surai rambut merah muda itu mengulurkan tanganya dan dengan senang hati Kira menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia ingin bisa beristirahat. Bisa menjadikan punggungya sebagai tempat berlindung Lacus saat ketakutan. Mereka pun memulai langkah bersama melewati padang rumput disertai angin semilir yang menyejukkan jiwa.

Kedua MS tersebut meledak tepat di depan Genesis. Eternal, Kusanagi melihat kejadian tersebut. Cagalli yang tahu kakaknya berada di dalam Freedom yang meledak tersebut langsung histeris.

"Kiraaaa!"

_**Endflashback**_

Iris amber Cagalli masih memperhatikan kedua nisan tersebut. Dia masih ingat betapa menyebalkanya kakaknya itu yang dahulu sering menjahilinya. DIsini terungkap bahwa Kira tidak hanya jahil pada Lacus, tapi juga kepada Cagalli. Walaupun hanya kakak tiri, tapi Kira tetap seorang kakak yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan olehnya.

Begitu pula dengan Athrun. Dia mengingat kembali betapa lugu dan polosnya Lacus saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun, sikap polos dan lugunya itu berubah ketika dia tahu bagaimana Rhea, Ibunya tewas secara mengenaskan karena demi melindungi dirinya. Lacus berubah menjadi pendiam, dan sedikit kasar. Namun tetap saja dia menganggap bahwa Lacus adalah biduanita yang sangat dicintai oleh semua orang sebelum dia mengakhiri karirnya sebagai penyanyi dengan kidung-kidung kedamaianya. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia percaya walaupun tangan Lacus juga kotor karena darah-darah orang yang dia bunuh sebelumnya, dia yakin mantan dari tunanganya itu sangat terbebani dengan itu. Dia membunuh bukan karena ingin, namun demi kedamaian ini…

"Sudah sore, Cagalli. Para maid mu pasti akan bingung mencarimu", kata Athrun yang menyadarkan Cagalli dari lamunanya.

"Eh? Ah ya", Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya."Kira, Lacus, besok hadir ya? Aku akan menyiapkan dua bangku khusus untuk kalian berdua. VVIP loh, paling depan", kata Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku ingin kau jadi pengiring pengantinku, Lacus. Kau bisa menangkap bunganya, lalu menikah dengan Kira".

"Ya, kita akan menikah sekaligus. Jadi, tidak perlu merayakan pesta dua kali 'kan?", tanya Athrun sambil bercanda.

"Kakak, mohon doa restunya ya. Lacus juga", dibungkukkan badanya untuk meminta restu kepada Kira yang saat ini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang bersama dengan Lacus.

"Kira, Lacus. Bimbing kami dan jaga kami. Semoga… pernikahan kami, akan berlangsung selama-lamanya seperti apa yang kalian alami", Athrun juga mengajukan permohonan yang sama.

-xx-

Di hari pernikahan Athrun dan Cagalli, semua orang turun kejalan untuk melihat dari dekat bagaimana pernikahan akbar abad ini berlangsung. Mereka semua senang mengetahui bahwa Putri yang mereka sayangi akan melanjutkan kehidupanya sebagai seorang Ratu dari ORB. Beruntung cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, membuat masyarakat semakin bersemangat.

Di altar Hamumea, sudah berdiri seorang pendeta, Cagalli yang sudah sangat cantik dan anggun mengenakan baju pengantin dan juga sebuah penutup kepala yang masih menyisakan wajahnya terlihat oleh Athrun yang kali ini berada di hadapanya. Athrun terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas dan juga celana panjang berwarna putih. Pemberkatan dimulai dengan dihadiri kerabat-kerabat dari keluarga Athha, juga ada beberapa tamu dari PLANT yang sengaja hadir demi menyaksikan pernikahan Athrun dan Cagalli. Pasukan-pasukan khusus juga mengawal pernikahan suci tersebut.

Seperti apa yang sebelumnya Cagalli katakan, dia sengaja menyisakan bangku dua VVIP tanpa ada yang menduduki di sana. Kedua bangku kosong dengan penutup bangku sutra putih itu di beri masing-masing dua buket bunga mawar putih yang dimaksudkan untuk Kira dan Lacus.

"Dengan berkat hamumea, Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yulla Athha, apakah kalian sudah siap?", pendeta memulai pemberkatan.

"Ya", jawab mereka bersama-sama.

"Athrun Zala, apakah kau akan menerima Cagalli Yulla Athha sebagai pendamping hidupmu, da bersedia menjaga dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?", sang pendeta menanyakan hal yang biasa ditanyakan pada calon pengantin laki-laki.

"Ya", jawabnya tegas.

"Cagalli Yulla Athha, apakah kau akan menerima Athrun Zala sebagai pendamping hidupmu, da bersedia menjaga dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?", lanjutnya kepada Cagalli.

"Ya", senyumnya.

"Aku menobatkan kalian sebagai suami dan istri yang sah", pendeta tersebut memberikan restunya kepada keduanya.

Tepuk tangan dari para hadirin pun mengawali kebahagiaan keduanya. Lelaki yang dahulunya pernah bertunangan dengan Lacus Clyne itu membuka penutup wajah milik wanita berambut blonde itu. Iris amber Cagalli berbinar-binar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Athrun akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mereka berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa keduanya sudah sah saling memiliki hubungan sekali seumur hidup. Setelah selesai, Cagalli dan Athrun melambaikan tangan kepada para hadirin yang sudah menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Kau bahagia, Cagalli?", tanya Athrun masih melambaikan tangan saat merpati-merpati putih yang sudah disiapkan berterbangan dari belakang mereka.

"Ya", angguknya. Saat melihat kedua bangku yang dikhususkan untuk Kira dan Lacus, dia bisa melihatnya. Kira menggunakan setelan jas putih, ditemani oleh Lacus yang memakai dress putih duduk berdampingan sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya, dan juga rona kebahagiaan terpancar kepada kedua orang yang sangat dia rindukan itu. "Terima kasih sudah datang… Kakak, Lacus…"

-xx-

Di mansion khusus milik Cagalli dan Athrun dimana mereka menghabiskan malam pertama mereka, pagi ini Cagalli sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kantornya yang berada di mejanya. Melihat istrinya begitu serius sehabis hari pernikahan kemarin membuat Athrun jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Cagalli, apa kau tidak ingin ambil cuti untuk bulan madu?", suami dari Cagalli Zala yang resmi menikah kemarin menanyakan hal sensitif pada saat istrinya sedang bekerja.

"Hei, aku ini kepala negara tahu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan pekerjaanku?", hampir sebelas dengan Lacus. Lacus juga memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar kepada pekerjaanya.

"Jangan kerja terus, waktu buat aku kapan?", tarik Athrun ke tangan Cagalli yang masih sibuk mengetik di laptop yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bekerja.

"He, hei Athrun!", mau tidak mau, Cagalli harus meninggalkan pekerjaaanya. Memang rumit membagi waktu untuk bulan madu jika seperti ini pekerjaanya.

Karena Cagalli menolak untuk liburan keluar Onorogo, Athrun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengajak istrinya pergi ke pantai yang dekat dengan mansion baru menggunakan sandal, mereka membiarkan kaki mereka menginjak pasir-pasir pantai yang halus.

"Kau tidak ada waktu liburan, kalau jalan-jalan begini saja tidak ada masalah 'kan?", tanya Athrun sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

"Ya", dia tersenyum dengan kebaikan hati sang suami.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menemukan seorang gadis cilik kira-kira umur lima tahun menangis di tepi pantai. Gadis itu tertunduk sambil terisak-isak. Athrun dan Cagalli langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Mereka melihat gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink. Mungkin dia coordinator? Tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang.

"He,hei kau tidak apa-apa?", Athrun berlutu di dekat gadis itu.

"Hiks", isaknya sambil menoleh kepada keduanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Athrun dan Cagalli melihat gadis kecil itu. Dia memiliki sepasang cerulean dan juga rambut pink. Mirip dengan Lacus kecil saat pertama kali dia temui sebelum acara pertunangan itu terjadi. Cagalli juga kaget. Ini adalah versi mini Lacus Clyne yang mungkin dia tidak pernah liat. Namun melihat gadis ini, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Lacus waktu kecil.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?", tanya Athrun.

"Hiks", masih tidak bisa menjawab.

"Adik kecil, apakah kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?", tanya Cagalli lembut sambil bersimpuh di depan gadis cilik itu.

"Kira… Kira… meninggalkanku…", jawabnya tersedu-sedu.

"He?!", Athrun dan Cagalli terpekik bersamaan. Bukan hanya penampilanya saja. Tapi juga suaranya.

"Ki..Kira? Siapa dia? DImana orang tuamu?", tanya Cagalli cepat.

" Lacus!", teriak seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut coklat dan juga mata amethyst berlari ke arah Lacus kecil yang masih berbicara kepada dua orang dewasa yang tidak dia kenal.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kepada seorang bocah dengan kulit tan yang menghampiri ketiganya.

"Kira!", gadis cilik yang juga bernama Lacus itu langsung berdiri.

"Bodoh, kan sudah kubilang, ini permainan petak umpet! Jadi wajar aku meninggalkanmu dan bersembunyi! Kenapa kau menangis?", omel anak yang dipanggil Kira oleh Lacus kecil itu.

"Ha..habis Kira-kun susah ditemukan, kupikir… kupikir Kira-kun meninggalkanku", Lacus kembali menangis saat dia dimarahi oleh Kira kecil. Tapi melihat Lacus menangis, Kira jadi tidak memarahi Lacus dan malah mengusap-usap kepala dengan surai merah jambu itu.

Athrun dan Cagalli tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Seakan ada dunia lain yang mengirim Kira dan Lacus versi anak-anak ini kepada mereka. Apakah mereka berhalusinasi?

"Maaf, telah merepotkan kalian berdua", kata Kira sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah… tidak", Athrun dan Cagalli tidak merasa membantu apa-apa kepada Lacus.

"Tapi, kau… jangan coba-coba rebut Lacus dariku ya", kata Kira sambil menunjuk wajah Athrun yang masih terpaku kepada kedua bocah ini.

"Eh?", Athrun langsung sadar kalau Kira itu mengancamnya.

"Ppffftt!", Cagalli berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Habisnya… entah kenapa aku tidak suka wajahmu itu", komentar Kira pedas. Dia lalu meninggalkan Athrun dan Cagalli bersama dengan Lacus. Begitu mereka berdua sudah agak jauh, Cagalli langsung menertawakan suaminya yang diancam oleh bocah kecil namun dia tidak bisa melawan, dan apalagi wajahnya mirip dengan Kira, dan kebetulan apalagi namanya juga Kira.

"Wahahahaha!", wanita dengan rambut blonde itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal..

"He…hei! Jangan tertawakan aku!", lelaki itu jadi sewot.

"Ha..habisnya… kau diancam oleh anak itu sih!", Cagalli berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hei… apakah menurutmu… mereka berdua merindukan kita? Sehingga Tuhan kembali mengirimkan keduanya kepada kita?", iris zamrud Athrun memandang Kira dan Lacus kecil yang sudah mulau menjauh dari keduanya.

"Ya… mungkin begitu…", disandarkanya kepalanya kepundak suaminya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah… kita bisa melihat keduanya lagi", senyumnya lembut melihat kedua bocah itu berlari-larian dipinggir pantai dengan cerianya.

**_-END-_**


End file.
